La Faille
La Faille est le septième épisode de la saison 5 de Buffy contre les vampires. Résumé Buffy est sérieusement blessée par un vampire avec son propre pieu et n’est sauvée que par l’intervention de Riley. Buffy, qui se demande comment éviter de commettre à nouveau de telles erreurs, va trouver Spike pour qu’il lui raconte comment il a réussi à éliminer deux Tueuses. Spike accepte de coopérer et commence par raconter comment il a été engendré par Drusilla alors qu’il était un poète raté méprisé par tous ses pairs et comment il a appris l’existence des Tueuses et est devenu obsédé par l’idée de les combattre. Il a tué sa première en Chine à l’occasion de la Révolte des Boxers en 1900. Pendant ce temps, le Scooby-gang patrouille à la place de Buffy et découvre un nid de vampires, convenant de revenir s’en occuper durant la journée. Mais Riley revient seul un peu plus tard et fait exploser une grenade dans le repaire. Spike raconte ensuite à Buffy comment il a éliminé sa deuxième Tueuse, à New York en 1977, avant de lui révéler que chaque Tueuse est attirée par la mort et a en elle un souhait de mort. Il essaie alors de l’embrasser mais Buffy le frappe et retourne chez elle où sa mère lui apprend qu’elle doit aller à l’hôpital passer des tests car son état pourrait être sérieux. Spike arrive chez Buffy avec un fusil dans l’intention de la tuer mais il la trouve en train de pleurer sur le palier et il essaie alors maladroitement de la réconforter. Apparitions Personnages *Xin Rong (flashback) *Nikki Wood (flashback) *Cecily (flashback) *Gentleman inconnu (flashback) *Domestique inconnue (flashback) *Vampire poignardeur *Charles (flashback) *Tueuse Forgeuse d'Armes (mentionnée) Organisations et Titres *Scooby-Gang *La Tueuse Espèces *Humain *Vampire *Démon **Démon du Chaos Lieux *Le Bronze *La Magic Box *Mausolée Hawley *Maison des Summers Armes et Objets *Pieu *Journaux des Observateurs Morts *William (Spike), engendré par Drusilla (flashback) *Xin Rong, tuée par Spike (flashback) *Nikki Wood, cou brisé par Spike (flashback) *Un vampire, dépoussiéré par Riley *Un nid de vampire, tué par une grenade explosive par Riley Le Saviez-vous ? *Alors que Doug Petrie écrivait un scénario centré sur le personnage de Spike, il apprit que les scénaristes d'Angel travaillaient sur une idée similaire pour le personnage de Darla. C'est ainsi, qu'après en avoir discuté, il a été décidé qu'il y aurait des liens entre les deux épisodes et qu'ils passeraient à l'antenne l'un à la suite de l'autre lors de leur première diffusion aux États-Unis. Bien que les histoires soient indépendantes, deux flashbacks, vécus à travers des points de vue différents, sont présents dans les deux épisodes : la rencontre dans la rue entre Spike et le fléau de l'Europe, et la révolte des Boxers, où Angel réintègre brièvement le groupe pendant que Spike élimine une Tueuse de vampires. *L'idée du combat que Spike a eu avec Nikki Wood et qu'il raconte en voix off en même temps qu'on voit la scène à l’écran, avec des moments où c'est le Spike du flashback qui semble directement s'adresser au téléspectateur, est inspirée d'une scène du film Reservoir Dogs. Quant à l'idée du manteau dont Spike dépouille la Tueuse, elle est tirée du comic Sin City où un personnage, Marv, fait la même chose avec les personnes qu'il élimine au fur et à mesure de son enquête. *Cet épisode révèle que Spike serait gaucher. *Cet épisode est centré sur Spike. *La cicatrice qu'à Spike à l'arcade provient de la Tueuse Chinoise pendant la Révolte des Boxers, mais en fait, James Marsters possède vraiment cette cicatrice qu'il a eu lorsqu'il s'est fait agressé à New York. Chronologie *"La Faille" est un épisode très important pour la mythologie du Buffyverse car une part importante de l'histoire de Spike y est révélée. *L'épisode explore l'univers de la Tueuse, comment celle-ci est perçue du point de vue des vampires, ainsi que la relation qui unit une Tueuse et un vampire. Spike introduit aussi dans son histoire le fait qu'il y a dans chaque Tueuse un désir de mourir, chose que Buffy se refuse à accepter mais qui pourtant se révèlera exacte à la fin de la saison. *Dans l'épisode, on assiste à la transformation progressive, à l'évolution du personnage de Spike qui, de poète raté et rejeté par la femme qu'il aime, va devenir l'un des vampires les plus redoutables du Buffyverse. Il change de façon de parler, abandonnant les manières de la société aisée pour un accent plus familier, de look, de nom, il acquiert ça cicatrice, mais paradoxalement, la fin de l'épisode montre que, malgré tous ses efforts, il est resté le même au fond de lui : un homme avec le cœur brisé. Cela est démontré par la phrase que lui dit Buffy : "Tu n'es pas digne de moi" ("You're beneath me" en anglais), et qui renvoie Spike à la phrase similaire que lui a dit Cecilia lors du premier flashback. *Cet épisode marque la première apparition d'Angel en flashback depuis l'épisode 10 de la saison 3 "Le Soleil de Noël". *Spike a dit dans l'épisode 3 de la saison 2 "Attaque à Sunnydale" que la dernière tueuse qu’il a tué a supplié de la laisser en vie. Cela s'avère être faux, révélant que Spike avait peut-être exagéré l'histoire. *Cet épisode nous apprend l’histoire de son surnom « William le Sanguinaire ». Il est dit qu’il a été appelé ainsi parce qu’il était un très mauvais poète à tel point que sa poésie faisait saigner les oreilles. *On apprend que Spike avait déjà des sentiments pour Buffy à l'époque où ils s'étaient alliés dans l'épisode 22 de la saison 2 "Acathla, partie 2" mais qu'il réalise son amour pour elle uniquement dans "Quand Spike s'en mêle". *Le poème que Spike écrivait en 1880 et qui fut lu contre son gré pour se moquer de lui est le même poème qu'il lira dans le tout dernier épisode de la série Angel "L'ultime combat", dans un bar où il se fera applaudir. *On apprendra dans l'épisode 14 de la saison 6 "Sans issue" que Cecilia était en fait Halfrek, un Démon Vengeur et une amie d’Anya. *Le manteau de cuir que Spike a volé à Nikki Wood sera détruit dans une explosion dans l’épisode 20 de la saison 5 d'''Angel'' "La fille en question". *La Tueuse Nikki Wood a un fils appelé Robin, qui sera présent dans la saison 7 de Buffy en tant que nouveau principal du Lycée de Sunnydale. Il cherchera d’ailleurs à se venger de la mort de sa mère. *On apprend que Spike a eu sa cicatrice à cause de la Tueuse Chinoise pendant la Révolte des Boxers. Il est a noté que d’habitude, la faculté de guérison des vampires ne permettent pas de laisser la quelconque cicatrice. Le fait que Spike ait gardé la sienne est inexpliqué. *Cet épisode marque la dernière apparition de Darla dans la série Buffy. Musiques *Avenue A – « Run Cold » *Johann Sebastian Bach – « Partita 3.III for Violin Solo in E Major » *Crushing Velvet – « Xxx » *Felix Mendelssohn – « Overture to A Midsummer Night’s Dream » *Holly Golightly – « Run Cold » *The Killingtons – « Balladovie » *Virgil (Elephant Ride) – Heal Yourself » Citations Spike (racontant à Buffy son combat avec la dernière Tueuse qu'il a éliminé) : J'aurais pu danser toute la nuit avec elle. Buffy : Et là tu crois qu'on danse ? Spike : C'est ce qu'on a toujours fait. Le problème avec la danse c'est qu'on a du mal à s'arrêter. On se réveille chaque jour et c'est la même foutue question qui nous hante : vais-je mourir aujourd'hui ? La mort te poursuit chérie, et tôt ou tard elle te rattrapera. Une partie de toi en a envie, pas seulement pour mettre fin à la peur et à l'incertitude, mais parce que tu ressens une attirance pour elle. La mort est ton art, tu la crées de tes mains jour après jour. Ce souffle du dernier soupir, cet air de paix, une partie de toi voudrait savoir ce qu'on ressent. Où est-ce que ça conduit ? Tu as compris ? Il est là le secret, et pas dans les coups donnés ou les attaques ratées. Seulement... elle le voulait. En chaque Tueuse, il y a un désir de mort. Spike : Avoue-le. Je peux le sentir, Tueuse. Tu as envie d'une petite danse. Buffy : Admettons que ce soit vrai et que je le veuille plus que tout. Je ne le veux pas avec toi, Spike. Ca ne sera jamais avec toi. Buffy : Tu n'es pas digne de moi !!! en:Fool for Love nl:Fool for Love de:Eine Lektion fürs Leben Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Épisodes Saison 5